


The moon, and the stars, they're nothing without you.

by GrahamsLexa



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Domestic Bliss, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Lowkey inspired in Mads' new ford commercial, M/M, Post TWOTL, Spain, Stubborn Hannibal is glad to be stubborn, This was meant to be fluff I swear, they in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrahamsLexa/pseuds/GrahamsLexa
Summary: Hannibal doesn't want to get up, Will is not pleased. Stuff happens





	

He was dreaming a world where he was alone, a world where he had to face falling into the oblivion without the only person he'd ever count to hold him still, watching the tides swallow him whole, darkness slowly taking him into the depths of the salted water that dug into his skin like bullets. But the worst part; He was alone, the pain pumping against his skin was nothing compared to the emptiness of his arms.   
But then he opened his eyes,  
 to a different world. 

Spain's sun kissed his porcelain skin with soft warmth, it was a new day. Through their open window the sound of children playing downhill filled the quietness of their room, and the smell of their neighbour's quiche his nostrils straight up to make his stomach groan. The commodity of their new life, although perfect, was not exactly the reason of the sudden feeling of peace growing inside his chest.   
But the heartbeat, quiet and humble against his ear.

Hannibal himself was to deep into rest to even hearing Will's previous disgraceful panting, but Will didn't blame him.  
After their fight with Dolarhyde, Hannibal had the worst part: It took him at least 3 months to get through the massive infection the gunshot caused. And emotionally, Hannibal definitely needed a break.   
Because he might be The Chesapeake Ripper, but he wasn't getting younger. Will had insisted Hannibal for a little "retirement", surprisingly Hannibal eagerly gave in.  

"Hey" — Will muttered gently against the older man's ear, his fingers tangling into longer strands of salt & pepper hair as he moved closer. 

With a groan and a grunt, Hannibal rolled on his side, still eye-closed. — "Hmm..No." was all he managed to mumble, pressing his face against the pillow in an attempt to hide from sunshine. 

"Don't you want breakfast?" — Will chuckled.   
There was something about this lazy Hannibal that was somehow charming, Will was well aware of what a dangerous man Hannibal could be. But it was small things like this, small proves of Hannibal's ability to be human that never failed to bring a grin to Will's face. 

"I need sleep." — Hannibal replied, almost stubbornly. Will could swear he caught the glimpse of a grin before Hannibal rolled back to face the wall. 

"I need breakfast, I'm not having breakfast without you." — He carefully moved closer every time Hannibal pulled away. Will laid on his side as well, pressing butterfly kisses against Hannibal's back and shoulders.

"Mainly because you can't cook even if your life depended on it."— The other whispers, half asleep but probably more aware than few seconds ago.

Yet again, a little giggle escapes Will. —"Well,yes."— This time Hannibal chuckles as well. — "But also because there's two chairs, I'll feel lonely." 

"Then don't have breakfast then." The playful, almost childish way to refuse waking up Hannibal pulled was so strong that Will couldn't help but find adorable. 

With no ceremony, he leaned over and pressed a light kiss against the older's lips. —"Okay then, I'll have to wake you up then."   
More kisses like that followed, and Hannibal hummed his approval. 

Gentle kisses against his jawline, his neck, quietly going by every single freckle on his tanned skin and Hannibal shuddered, breathing sharply.   
"Not se tired anymore, are we?" — Will smirked, missing to kiss anymore but the sides of his hips. Making Hannibal whimper, however, he decided to keep his 'asleep' pretend.  

Will brushed his teeth carefully on his skin, ever so slightly and just enough to bring Hannibal back to where Will's attention was focusing in his inner thighs.   
He could already appreciate the growing erection rising because of his ministrations, this was only encouraging to continue. 

"Just say the word and I'll stop, — Will whispered against Hannibal's heated skin. He was pleased to see the way the older arched his back, basically pleading for attention. — I'll let you sleep." 

Hannibal watched through half open eyelids, Will used this on his favour and gifted Hannibal /that/ smile.   
The 'I want to fuck you' smile, the 'bent down for me' smile that never failed to make Hannibal's knees weak. 

"That's what I thought" — His lips pressed against the reddened, uncut tip. Watching pre-cum leak and Hannibal basically gasp. It took Will all of his strength to not engulf the whole thing, swallow him whole.  
This was about teasing, and if he was not going to have breakfast on time better make it damn worthy. 

He pressed slow and sloppy kisses down it's length, watching Hannibal struggle with not just thrusting his hips forward. Will's tongue swirled swiftly over the shaft, stroking him too slow with his right hand and holding Hannibal's hips still with the other.   
It was almost chaotic, the amount of pre-cum leaking and smearing across Will's tongue and hand.  
 And Hannibal, just a desperate mess of whimpers and groans. 

"Will." — He cried out, throwing his head back and tangling his hand on dark curls. He looked wasted, damped in sweat and ashamed of how fast he was of assuming defeat. 

"Yes?" — Now with Hannibal 100% alert, Will ceased every type of attention except for his hand lazily pumping his cock. He looked up, smiling with cynical innocence in his blue haze and pre-cum smeared trail on his lower lip. 

"Please don't stop." — He whispered, lust filled and for once, finally giving in. 

That deserved recognition, and a prize.   
Without warning, Will let the rock hard cock slide into the warmth of his mouth, hitting the back of his throat and almost making him gag on accident.   
With slow movements of his head, he begun to retract the cock just to slam it back down his throat. 

Hannibal shuddered, rocking his hips with blinding lust. Every time Will pushed in, he gripped a strand of the younger's hair. Causing a sharp pain on Will's scalp that made something in his pants stir, though it could wait. 

"You're so damn easy to get started, you know that?"— It made it for Hannibal, he felt the pression on his lower stomach that had been building finally release. Whimpering while he road the bliss of his orgasm, coating Will's palm in white and a few drops that caught on his face and lips. 

Will crawled back up, meeting Hannibal face to face.   
They stayed like that for a moment, letting Hannibal catch his breath. —"I'll make sure to oversleep more often" Hannibal whispered. 

"Sure, maybe I will oversleep next time."— They shared a laugh, for almost a minute until they were breathless.  
—"Breakfast?" Will asked.   
"And a shower." 

And there, in the warmth of their embrace, in Hannibal's quiet panting and even the salty taste on his lips. He knew that world was past. He'd always have Hannibal, and if he left, so would Will.


End file.
